


Why Does Love Hurt Us?

by NeoCortex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One sided Clintasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how an Assassin fell, a bird had his wings clipped, and a heart is mended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was an idiot!

How the hell had she let this happen?

Love was for children and fairy tales.

She didn’t fall in love.

She seduced and killed. That was who she was. The Black Widow.

But she had gone and done the one thing that she swore she wouldn’t do.

She’d fallen in love with Him.

Clinton Francis Barton- codenamed Hawkeye.

He was her partner. Or he had been until Loki brainwashed him. “Unmade” him.

He now refused to take missions with her. Barely wanted to spend time with her. And he was distancing himself from her. From the rest of the team too; but mostly from her.

She hadn’t even realized she’d fallen in love with him until she watched him walking around Central Park hand-in-hand with Bobbi Morse. She was a pretty little blonde S.H.I.E.L.D. agent codenamed Mockingbird.

_How cute._  She remembered thinking.  _Two little birds in the park_. And even the tone in her head had been sneering jealousy.

She’d run back to her apartment- not in Avengers Tower, but her S.H.I.E.L.D. issued one from before- and cried until she passed out.

Now here she stood. At the back of the chapel watching as before God and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers Clint and Bobbi said  _'I do.'_

As soon as the service was over Natasha slipped out the doors and emailed a mission request to Fury.

She’d be going on a deep cover job with an indefinite time frame. She wouldn’t be coming back.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barton's gone for a month on his Honey Moon. This is what he comes back to.

He’d been back stateside two days now and as happy as he had been in Hawaii with Bobbi he was very glad to be back.

He wanted to get to work as soon as possible and maybe even find Her.

Clint needed to tell her everything. He knew he’d been an asshole. He’d distanced himself from her; from everyone. So she deserved an explanation.

But that would have to wait. For as soon as he stepped foot inside S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ he’d been summoned to Fury’s office.

"Welcome back. Here’s your mission."

A file was handed to Clint and the archer read it over quickly, “Okay. So what is it, recon? On what?”

"Not recon. You’re to go in, retrieve a flash drive, and get out. Without them knowing you’re there."

A second file was handed to Barton then, “Meet your new partner.”

He didn’t even open the folder. He stood staring blankly at Nick Fury now.

"New partner? What happened to my old one?"

"She took a mission."

"What? And she didn’t leave me a message?" Nat always left him something. He hadn’t even gotten a text. "When does she leave?" Maybe he could still catch her.

"A month ago."

His face drained of color and he felt his heart leap into his throat. “A month?” Clint watched as Fury nodded and his stomach dropped. “When will she be back?”

"Indefinite mission. It ends when she ends it."

Clint frowned and tossed both files on the desk and without waiting to be dismissed he left the office.

He was outside of Hill’s office in less than five minutes. Slamming open her door he growled out, “Did you know!”

"Did I know what?" She exclaimed sharply as his hands came down hard on her desk when she put the phone back on it’s cradle.

"DID YOU KNOW?!"

Hill’s eyes narrowed to slits as she stood up slowly to meet him eye to eye, “Oh. You mean did I know that she’d done the one thing she’d sworn never to do? Did I know that she had fallen in love? And did I know that she’d fallen in love with you? Or did I know that you pulled away from her so fast that you made her head spin? Or could I possibly have known that she took a mission 24 hours after your wedding just so that she’d never have to see you again?” Hill paused as she leaned over her desk to mirror him. “Yeah. I knew.”

"Where is she?" He had gone from angry to broken in a few seconds flat.

"Russia."

"She took that mission!?" He was angry again. "What the hell?! And you let her?!"

"I didn’t let her do anything. She chose this on her own, Clint."

He frowned deeply and slumped down into the chair in front of Maria’s desk. “I want to talk to her.”

"You can’t. No one can."

"What? Why? You’re her handler. Why can’t you get me a link to her?"

"I’m not her handler anymore."

"So who is?"

"She doesn’t have one. This is a deep cover mission. Indefinite timeline, Clint." Hill watched as realization dawned on him.

"It’s a suicide mission, Barton. She won’t be coming back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is my friend. If you like this, please let me know. This is actually my first foray into this fandom with actual Ao3 posting of my stories.  
> If you like it, let me know and I might work my way up to adding more stories.

**Author's Note:**

> This got started on Tumblr and I finally decided to post it here. This is projected to have at least 4 chapters. But I might end up with more. We'll see. For now here are the first 2.


End file.
